Two in the Gut
by IIaltitudesII
Summary: Some jobs go good, some go bad and some go really bad. For Naruto this job went really, really bad. OOC Rated M for language, violence, etc
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

He could feel it, the cool steel against his cold sweat; he had hoped that the fact that he was facing death would send his body into shock, and he wouldn't have to worry about his bodily senses. His gaze traveled up to the gun's owner; if the eyes truly are the windows to the soul then perhaps his soft, brown eyes could buy his life. The face of the gun's owner was dark, the room was almost entirely dark, the shades were drawn, it was late at night, and theoutdoor lights were either shot out by the neighborhood boy's pellet rifles or burned out, so really it should have come to no surprise that the man's face was nearly invisible.

How much time had passed exactly? He didn't wear a wrist watch and the small digital clock he owned was on a table behind him. He doubted that in his kneeling position he would even be able to see over the table anyway. He didn't even bother to ask the man holding a gun to his face; he felt it wouldn't be appropriate. To add to his problems the sweat building up along his forehead had finally worked its way down to his mouth and he could taste its bitter saltiness. The gun moved from in front of his face and the bitter salty taste of sweat in his mouth was now complimented with the taste of steel creating an interesting fusion of flavors that one could never find in any restaurant.

"It is now 12:05 am Monday morning." A voice floated out from the darkness. The voice had an almost adolescent tone; he had heard similar voices from the teenage boys that roamed the streets causing trouble at night. "You had two days Mr. Bandecca, two days to answer my client's question; which if I remember correctly was regarding the misplacement of some valuable drugs was it not?" the voice said. With the gun in his mouth he could say nothing that the gun owner could understand. "I'm sorry how rude of me, please repeat that" the voice said as the gun was withdrawn from his mouth. "Wha..whatever they ar..are paying you, I..I..I can double it, tr..triple it if you want!" said Mr. Bandecca, a mixture of sweat and spit flew from his mouth as he spoke. The voice simply sighed and replaced the gun into his mouth, "Mr. Bandecca that is what is called bad business; you know when you try playing both sides of the fence you're gonna get bit by the dogs that surround you." The voice said as he pulled the gun out of the man's mouth "Maybe this will be a lesson for you to look back onto in the future, an epiphany, you know? A pivotal moment in your life's moral path." the voice said. Mr. Bandecca's eye's widened and mood greatly improved, having a gun removed from the close proximity of your vital organs has that effect. "However," the voice said "leaving you to face that future was not a part of the contract"

The two shots that came next hit Mr. Bandecca's chest before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

Updating soon for those that are interested, I highly encourage you to leave a review….seriously


	2. The Next Day AKA The Fatman Cometh

Decided to update because….well why not? This was originally two separate chapters but they were way too short so I had to combined them (making substantial chapters is hard )

* * *

Chp 1

* * *

_……Beep……_

_……Beep……_

_……Beep……_

_……Beep……_

It's the computer, Naruto knew this before he opened his eyes, he knew it before he got out of bed and he for damn sure knew what the

beeps meant, a possible job opportunity. Though he was still groggy and tired from the night before he managed to get out his bed and reach the

computer sitting open on the desk. Sitting down and releasing a tremendous yawn Naruto clicked on the two unopened messages on the

computer. The first was a bank notification, he had recently been sent a large sum of money from an anonymous source, and the second; the

second was a little more interesting.

The morning sun's light poured in, as did Naruto's memory of the previous night. It had been rather successful if he remembered correctly,

no witnesses, no disruptions from civilians or 3rd parties, no ways for anyone to trace evidence back to him, and most importantly the mark had

beentaken care of. The mark of course, was the target, the hit, the man with the bull's eye on his face, the poor son of a bitch that pissed

someone of and Naruto was called in for a job, the mark was dead. Naruto opened up a fresh packet of ramen noodles and began boiling the

water, the meal never grew old to him and it was good for the kind of people who don't stay at home often. While the noodles were boiling Naruto

decided that a shower would be a wise choice, after all you don't get the smell of a dope filled apartment off your skin with just three cans of Axe.

The day was off to a pretty good start, no immediate threat to his life or anyone else's, no appointments or schedule issues and work wasn't

priority. Naruto wasn't in any hurry to start working; it wasn't that he didn't like his job; it was more like an apathy, or acceptance. In reality being

a hit man, a contract killer, isn't too bad.

Even in the bathroom Naruto could hear the boiling water rushing over the pot and onto the floor

"Shit."'

* * *

The Gardener suit was turning out to be an excellent backup plan; it made Naruto almost wished he had made it the primary method of getting

close to the mark. Of course the actually plan was better realistically, but he liked the chance to be outside on such a nice day rather than inside

the restaurant. The original plan had been going well, the fake I.D's had arrived on time, all his equipment was prepared and his suit….was what

fucked him over. Due to a mix up at the laundry mat his suit had accidentally been placed with a large number of other suits on their way to a big

and tall store; he had no idea how it could have happened because he was neither fat nor tall and had made it pretty clear to

the teenage attendant (who could've been only a few years younger than his own self) that the suit was very important to him (it had been his

father's and was irreplaceable, or at least that is what he told her.) Then again with the headphones crammed so far into her ears she probably

couldn't even hear her own thoughts. Not that he had anything against music, but there was a time and a place for everything. So without the suit

there was no way the restaurant would allow him in, much less give him a table. So he picked the next option, a gardener. Of course the

restaurant didn't really hire any gardeners but anybody that works eight hours at seven bucks an hour is going to say that the sunflowers out

front are looking wilted when approached by the "down on his luck gardener" that slips them a hundred in order to "be back on the job with the

lovely flowers."

Through the windows of the restaurant (_L'impressionnant Tuer_) Naruto could see the mark sitting in directly in front of Naruto,

facing away from him. For a brief moment Naruto wondered if this man shopped at the same big and tall shop that his suit was now residing. The

marks name was Marcus Hopman and apparently he was a big time arms dealer, and had an annoying habit of selling to Naruto's "competitors"

making Naruto lusting for the moment when he put a bullet in the pounds of fat around the fat fuck. But that wasn't today's mission, today was

the scouting day. Today he was just getting to know Mr. Hopman, not personally of course, but in terms of his daily routines and actions. He had

already followed Hopman from his high rise apartment downtown, watched as he stopped by a video rental store and finally to _L'impressionnant _

_Tuer, _where after shouting loud insults to the French owner he sat down and rudely placed his order, which was some fancy chicken with an

assortment of sides including mashed potatoes, vegetables and soups. The very idea that man would eat all the food he just ordered sickened

Naruto. "There is a perfectly good ramen stand around the corner you greedy fatass." Naruto said to himself, regardless he committed the order

and all the details leading up to it to memory, never did it cross his mind to write it down or tape it, not only did he not have the risk of losing the

information, but if he had to be entirely honest it made him feel pretty cool.

Observing Hopman eating at the restaurant was the most importantpart of his day, the client had specifically asked for Hopman to die in

the restaurant, although he it wasn't a part of the job Naruto had a pretty idea of why the client wanted the hit to be done in such a manner.

"First get a chef's uniform, and then get inside the restaurant. Next get to Hopman's food, then poison it and get out." Naruto had been reciting

and critiquing his plan for the last hour of observing the fat fuck eating, fixing any flaws he saw in it and leaving room for "improvising" if something

were to go wrong. A few minutes late the fat fucker tossed his utensils down, belched loudly and loudly complained on how shity the food had

been. He and his body guards then left the building; Naruto didn't plan on following them any further, the client wanted the job done soon and by

this time tomorrow the big fat fucker would be fat fucking dead.

* * *

Again feel free to review. Thanks for your time.


	3. Murder at the L'impressionnant Tuer

Dear Readers (if there are any(,

I am a horrible updater, please accept my deepest apologies

love,

a horrible updater

* * *

Chp 4

Naruto dialed the number on his cell phone, the person on the receiving end answered as if they had been expecting the call all day. "I presume

you're ready for your shipment Naruto?" the other end said. It was a women's voice, but Naruto didn't know if the voice even belonged to a human

or if the voice was just a computer. He had never met the women (or computer) in person and their only contact was through the phone, computer

messages or miscellaneous notes or messages; he knew her only as "Sakura."

"Well Naruto? Are we clear to send the equipment?" said Sakura. "Yes…yes, your clear just be sure it arrives on time and is the correct dose."

Naruto said this knowing already that the poison would be on time and the correct dose, it always was, he said it more for his own reassurance.

As he readied himself to leave the restaurant Naruto's eye was caught by a figure leaving the reasturant shortly after Mr. Hopman, following

directly after him. Naruto knew this person. The person was an assassin, one of the best. The person was known only as Pain.

Naruto had encountered Pain only one time before, early in his career as a hitman; but it was enough to leave the image of the man, no not a

man, a monster in Naruto's memory. The experience had not been pleasant, a broken arm, mild concussion, fractured ribs and a lovely fall off a

building into a frigid cold bay. The job had been going well up until the end. Naruto's job was to take out a rich yacht salesman that was running

an illegal trade organization, the buying and selling of young women to be exact. He sat on the roof of a building undergoing construction nearly a

mile away from the yacht salesman's warehouse with a beautiful .50 caliber sniper rifle. The plan was simple, shot, pack and walk right through the

buildings front door and it almost worked. Naruto planted a bullet straight through the yacht salesman's heart and began packing. Right as he

open the first buckle on his rifles suitcase the door leading to the roof opened and out walked Pain. The second he opened the door he saw

Naruto in the awkward process of breaking down a .50 caliber killing machine. For a second the world seemed to stop and even though Naruto

didn't know who he was the first thought in his head was "Fuck."

* * *

Pain was fast and in an instant he was a Naruto's face ready with a knife. Naruto blocked Pain's attack and was able to disarm him of the knife but

when he attempted to strike back Pain countered, throwing Naruto against an air conditioning unit. Naruto tried getting up but Pain was already

there, picking Naruto up again. Naruto tried getting loose, but Pain grabbed his arm forcing it in the wrong way, snapping Naruto's arm. "ARGHHH!

YOU FUCKER!" Naruto managed to yell and turned to Pain and unleashed a mighty mixture of spit, blood and phlegm at Pain's face. His dirty trick

worked, Pain recoiled in both shock and fear giving Naruto the chance to run the only way he could, of the edge of the building and into the waters

of the bay below.

* * *

It was lucky for Naruto that his agency had responded to the attack and picked him up a few miles away in the stream connected to the bay. He

was lucky he hadn't died of blood loss, hypothermia or Pain himself. That was years ago and Naruto could still feel the pain in his arm at the sight

of Pain, who was now stopped at the side of the road waiting for a black car to park by the curb. Naruto watched as Pain entered the car and

drove of away from Mr. Hopman's route of departure. Naruto couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, as he got up from the flowers and greenery

surrounding him and walked home himself.

"Yes Naruto, an informant of ours has confirmed that Pain is also after Mr. Hopman, yet he isn't on a time clock like you. The client wants the job

done tomorrow Naruto, our informant doubts that Pain will be making a move anytime soon. Regardless of this Naruto, be cautious." Sakura said.

Upon arriving home Naruto thought it may be a good idea to inquire more about Pain's involvement in the job so he called his employers for further

information. "Also Sakura, does the owner of _L'impressionnant Tuer _have any record of debts to ahhh, the more dangerous money lenders or mob

ties?" the other end was silent for a few seconds, then. "We do have records that show outstanding debts to mob leaders and others including

our client, why? The owner is not the mark here Naruto." Naruto silently thought for a moment. "I was just curious."

* * *

Naruto awoke early the next morning in order to prepare for the job. The package of sedatives and poisons had arrived late the night before; a

simple knock at the door signified its arrival. Naruto opened his closet and after sorting through the few articles of clothing he had he reached his

inanimate lovers, a pair of AMT Hardballers customized with scopes, extended clips, silencers and armor piercing rounds. Naruto loved these pistols

more than he loved, well lots of things, they had gotten him through some "eventful" situations. He placed them in his concealed gun holsters and

then picked up the sedatives and poisons placing them in the same concealed holster. Naruto didn't expect much excitement to go on in the

restaurant but just in case he packed one stun grenade and a small fragmentation grenade. Now all he had to do was get to restaurant and wait.

* * *

Getting to the restaurant was no problem, getting inside and having a chance to observe the inside restaurant was not a big deal and getting

behind a dumpster behind the restaurant and watching the cooks and bus boys take smoke breaks wasn't too hard, it was the timing. The timing

was everything, get into position too soon and you risk being uncovered by employees or body guards. If you get into position too late then you

miss the target. Timing is indeed everything.

* * *

"Two days ago it was 12:14, yesterday it was 12:16, today most likely should be around 12:15 to 12:17." Naruto spoke to himself sitting behind

the dumpster; it was 12:00 now, so it was nearly time to move. Naruto adjusted the position of his sedative syringe into a more convenient

position. "12:13, next smoker is the one I guess." Naruto whispered to himself and as if on cue a young cleaning boy emerged from the back door

of the building pulling out a cigarette and sitting on a stack of milk crates facing just slightly away from Naruto. "Here we go." Naruto said to

himself and began slowly creeping towards the bus boy, syringe in hand. A moment later the syringe imbedded itself into the neck of the

employee, directly into his Carotid Artery and rendering him unconscious. Naruto quickly took the bus boy's uniform and wore it over his own

clothing, making sure that his gun and poisons were still readily obtainable, and dragged the unconscious body of the worker to the dumpster,

dumped him inside, closed the dumpster and walked into the restaurant's back door.

* * *

The kitchen was bustling with commotion from the cooks and waiter quickly moving about. The cooks were rushing to a from spice cabinets to

stove tops, from the refrigerator to the oven, the baking rake to the walk in freezer; constantly eying orders that were given to them from waiters

or shouted to them from co-workers. The waiters were carrying the orders from the kitchen, calmly walking out in the restaurant dinning room but

behind the closed doors of the kitchen they scurried fast as rats to grab orders or to give them, often shouting out the table number of the order

and what it was so any and all chefs could hear.

* * *

With the kitchen this busy during the lunch hour Naruto was almost assured to be an inconspicuous shadow, in busy situations like the one the

kitchen was in it was rare for the employees to be worried about anything but their job. Even if they did notice him it was unlikely that they would

assume anything more than that he is either a new bus boy, or the old bus boy just got a hair cut or has had a change in attitude, and besides

who will actually remember such a minute detail after one of the busiest time periods in the food service day. With all that in mind Naruto made his

way past the main area of the kitchen towards the back where a majority of the cleaning supplies was and waited.

* * *

A waiter came in a shouted "Table four needs to be cleared!" Naruto stood up and began reaching for a waste bucket and disk container but saw

that the other bus boy had already beat him too it and was already heading out the door. Instead of picking up the cleaning supplies Naruto

instead picked up an empty bucket and began walking to the sink across the kitchen, poison syringe discreetly hidden in his bus boy uniform

sleeve. As he walked across the room he made sure to stay close to the side of the room that had the door to the dining room on it and as he

passed by the doors he quickly peaked into the dining room to observe its inhabitants. Naruto saw exactly what he had hoped for also, Mr.

Hopman was already seated and being waited on by a skinny black haired waiter. Naruto continued his walk to the sink, and began filling up the

bucket when he heard a waiter shout "Chicken Crochet, mashed potatoes, vegetable medley! Table 9! VIP customer so make it good!" He turned

and looked to see the owner of the voice and found it to be the same black haired skinny waiter.

* * *

It was time to start the job.

* * *

Naruto took the bucket of water with him on his way back to the cleaning supplies section. On his way back he grabbed a small bottle of cooking

oil. Naruto kept a careful eye on the cook making Mr. Hopman's food as he walked back as well and almost immediately as Naruto walked by, the

cook left the cooking chicken to head to the refrigerator. Naruto placed the cooking oil on its side next to the open fire grill he was passing, an

action that went unnoticed by the closest worker who was at the chopping table a few feet away. The contents of the bottle slowly began leaking

towards the open flame and around the time that Naruto was passing Mr. Hopman's food the oil cause the fire to greatly build up, causing a rather

dangerous fire on the stove. Cooks rushed to the stove to put it out and Naruto took advantage of the distraction, walking up to Mr. Hopman's

chicken platter and injecting it with the poison and the continued on to the cleaning section, dropping of the bucket and heading out the back exit

for a "cigarette".

* * *

Outside Naruto removed the bus boy uniform dragged the unconscious bus boy from the garbage bin, re suited him in the uniform and dragged

him behind the bin. When the bus boy did wake up or was discovered it would be like he had fallen asleep behind the dumpster. Naruto walked to

the front of the restaurant and sat in the waiting area, explaining to the table seating attendant that he was waiting for someone. From where he

was sitting he could clearly see Mr. Hopman, awaiting his full tray of food to devour. Naruto pulled another beloved possession from his pocket, not

a killing machine but one simply for entertainment value, an MP3 player, Ipod Classic to be exact. Putting the headphones in his ears Naruto closed

his eyes and began listening to Beethoven's 9th symphony, 2nd movement.

* * *

The classical music provided the greatest calming sensation to Naruto and allowed his mind to flow freely and without worry, allowed him to not

have a care in the world, not about the economy of the country, the school system, the illegal weapons he had at home definitely not about the

man sitting no further than 20feat away that he was about to murder.

* * *

The lovely music of Beethoven was rudely interrupted however by the loud complaints of a certain obese man sitting in the restaurant. Naruto

looked up at the seating attendant who shared his own look of annoyance at the soon to be deceased fat fuck. Mr. Hopman's food arrived shortly

after and Naruto now watched the target, Ipod on and gazed fixated on the man. At first the situation was normal; the man mauled the food, not

a single vegetable or chunk of chicken was overlooked. Then it happened. His face first turning a darker shade of red, sweat forming at his brow,

hands shaking. Next he completely stopped eating and began creating small grunting noises under his breath. Then his breath became ragged

and irregular, by now his bodyguards had become slightly suspicious, one even tapping his back as if trying to aid a chocking victim. Mr. Hopman's

face turned a dark purple and his grunts became full gags mixed with spastic breathing, now the guards were fully aware of the situation, but it

was too late. Mr. Hopman's chair fell over, a woman screamed, people rushed from the restaurant and Naruto stood up, pocketed his Ipod and left

just in time to hear the fat fuck sputter

one

final

wheeze

......

......and then die.

* * *

If anyone has any advice on how to make this any easier to read please tell me!

next chapter will be up sooner sorry again!

and yes Hinata and a few other characters will be introduced soon


End file.
